


All in Due Time, My Dear

by harpers_soymilk



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Made Myself Cry, Love Confessions, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_soymilk/pseuds/harpers_soymilk
Summary: Maya is so overprotective it hurts.
Relationships: Maya Dobbins/ Harper Li
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Harper spots a rifle aimed for Maya and pushes her to the ground. Her ears ring from the impact and the sound of gunshots and explosions echo in her ears.

“Harper are you okay? Are you hit?” Maya asks.

“No, I think I’m fine.” Harper says, sitting up, a sharp pain making her groan. Maya rips open her vest and sees a growing red stain across her undershirt.

“Shit. Harper you’re gonna be fine, okay?” Maya tries to assure herself. She rips off a piece of fabric from the vest and presses down on where she assumes the wound is, but the blood pool only grows. 

“Harper I’m gonna have to lift up your shirt to make sure this is in the right spot.” Maya tells her.

“Yeah, sure.” Harper groans, trying to pay attention. Maya quickly unbuttons her shirt and places the makeshift gauze in the right spot. 

“Fuck,” Harper mumbles. 

“Yeah, I know, but that means it’s working.” Maya laughs. She’s never been so happy to hear someone curse. 

As the fighting continues, Maya tries to stop the bleeding but she jumps at the sound of every gunshot or grenade. Harper is growing paler and her eyelids are fluttering. 

“No. You don’t get to do this. C’mon Li, fight this. Please.” Maya fights the tears blurring her vision. Harper only lets out a few mumbles in response but Maya will take it. 

“You can do this. Think of how much time off you’re gonna get. Actually you love working that won’t help- shit. You have to stay awake, I need you. We all do,” Maya cries. Harper doesn’t answer, her body terrifyingly still. 

“Harper? Harper!” Maya moves one of her hands to cup Harper’s face, hoping for a reaction, but all she does is smear blood across her cheek. Maya grips Harper’s hand with her free hand and continues applying pressure to the wound with the other, hoping her efforts aren’t useless. 

“Harper, you can’t do this to me. I can’t live without you. I love you. Please come back to me.” Maya feels Harper’s hand weakly squeeze hers. 

“Yes! Harper please keep squeezing my hand.” Maya encourages and looks around for a medic but there is still fighting.

“Screw it,” the blonde mutters. She slings Harper over her shoulder and carries her the two miles back to camp, her hand never letting go of Harper’s. 

She sets her down on a bed and refuses to let herself be checked over until Harper is okay. She has to be okay, right? When a doctor informs her that Harper will recover, Maya sighs in relief. Then she remembers what she said to Harper in the field. 

“Shit,” she mutters, running a hand through Harper’s hair. She agonizes over what to do. She could just wait for Harper to wake up. She probably won’t even remember it, right? Maya sits by Harper’s bedside, nervously fretting over her words. 

“Maya” Harper mumbles in her drowsy state. Maya freezes. She can’t do this. She runs out of the tent and grabs the next flight home, telling the doctor she has to handle the case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short ew. I probably have posted this entire thing on Instagram, but I deleted most of my posts. I'll slowly upload everything I have and continue this as I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

She easily dodges Harper’s calls for the next few weeks, making excuses that she was busy with work and that Harper should be resting. On Harper’s first day back, they are assigned to the same case. Maya internally groans. Of course this would happen to her. 

“Maya, would you want to talk about a deal over drinks tonight? We really haven’t talked much since-“ Harper tries.

“I’m busy. Paperwork, you know how it is. I’ll email you a proposition once I talk to my client.” Maya brushes her off and walks away to her office.

Maya can barely focus on her reports. Each line blurs and her mind wanders. Eventually she drafts an email to Harper about a deal. Her client will, at best, get two or three years but it was better than the alternative. As she is about to hit send she hears a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she sighs. 

Harper opens the door.

“I was just about to send you my proposal, I’m sorry I’ve been swamped all day.” Maya says, not meeting her gaze.

  
  


“I wanted to talk in person. I have a plan to find out what really happened.” Harper goes on to explain her very complicated and dangerous plan. Maya gets up from her desk and makes eye contact with her for the first time since she’s been back.

“Lieutenant, This plan breaks every rule in every book and all I have right now are the rules.” Maya says, trying to be firm. Harper stares at her, her eyes hurt and sympathetic. Maya wants to look away but also never wants to look anywhere else again.

“You have me,” Harper says softly, before cupping Maya’s cheek and tugging her forward until their lips meet. Maya barely started to kiss back before she remembers that Harper will never want her. Not in the way she wants Harper.

“What are you doing?” Maya asks, her own teary eyes meeting Harper’s kind ones.

“I’m admitting something that can save us both from so much heartache. I love you.” Maya’s heart stops at her words. 

“No- you can’t you- you love Bard” Maya tries to insist. 

“We broke up months ago. He couldn’t handle dating a woman who was stronger than him. But, Maya, I love you.” Harper stands her ground.

“Li-“ Maya starts. 

Harper shushes her and pulls her back in. Maya mumbles something against her lips, but Harper doesn’t care to respond. Maya suddenly grabs her and lifts her onto the edge of the desk. 

Harper moves herself closer to Maya and wraps her legs loosely around her body, pushing themselves together. Maya starts rubbing all over the front and back of Harper, her hands indecisive of where they want to tease her. They settle on the buttons of her pants and undo the top one before Harper can interrupt. 

“Wait, don’t we have a proposal to get on with?” 

“Oh, right,” Maya laughs, “can’t we go a little longer?”

She gets up and lifts Harper into her arms, spinning around the room with her and settling with Harper’s back pressed against the door and their lips locked in another gentle kiss. 

Maya pulls back and smiles. 

“Maya, we really should get that done. The court martial is tomorrow. If we don’t get it in-“

“We’ll just have to fight over it,” Maya jokes. 

“A lover’s quarrel; charming.” 

“I love how sappy you are,” Maya laughs while pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Aww,” Harper smiles, “but Abe and Ferry will be expecting us to have this done.” 

“Then we can just go with your idea,” Maya says, letting Harper get down. 

“No, no. You worked hard on yours.” 

“But I wanna hear what you think about it,” 

“Let’s just look both over together, okay?” 

“As long as you sit in my lap,” Maya jokes. 

“Sure,” Harper giggles as they both head to the desk.

Maya sits down and helps Harper sit across her lap before placing her laptop on top of them both. 

“Did you send me your proposal earlier or should I log in to find your draft?” Maya asks. 

“Just use yours, Maya, I’m sure it’s great.” Harper giggles. 

“I tried to be reasonable. Here, read it over.” Maya turns the laptop to face Harper. 

Harper takes a moment to look over the unsent email. Maya takes the time to put her arm around her back and let Harper lean on her shoulder. 

“Looks great. I’ll send it to myself and ‘cc’ the guys.” 

“Okay.” Maya mumbles. 

“You alright?” Harper asks. Her sympathetic face turning back to Maya’s. 

“Yeah. I just feel guilty about not having checked on you. I don’t know why I thought you would have had an issue with me. I guess I just thought you’d never love me,” she sulks. 

“Maya, in what world would I not love you? Even if the sexiest man in the universe walked through that door and married me on the spot, I’d always have feelings for you. It wouldn’t matter how well he’d treat me. This right here, having you, would always feel a whole hell of a lot better.” Harper smiles and kisses her cheek. 

Maya laughs and lets Harper snuggle into her. Maya runs her fingers through her soft hair and showers her in little kisses. Harper’s eyes blink shut as she falls asleep in her arms. Maya gives her another kiss to the forehead and reaches for her phone. 

She sends a text to Rami that reads, “I need two coffees, one black and one with soy milk, in my office tomorrow morning. I’ll be there when you get here. Thanks.” 

She leans over and puts her phone back on the desk. Harper stirs at the soft sound it makes. 

“Shh, baby it’s okay. Go back to sleep. I love you,” Maya whispers. 

“I love you too,” Harper mumbles before shutting her eyes again. Maya can’t help but hug her a little too tight. Harper was finally hers.

Maya carefully opens the laptop again and turns down the brightness. She doesn’t wanna accidentally wake Harper. 

Maya looks through her bookmarked tabs for the website she already had a cart made with her payment information. One sad, drunk night led to the creation of this cart. A night where she could’ve sworn she had fucked Harper. The hungover that followed made this a blur to Maya. 

She places the order with express shipping so that she’d have it by the next evening. She shuts the laptop and moves it over to the desk, making sure it makes even less noise than before. After checking that Harper is still asleep, she reaches over her shoulder to grab a hoodie to use as a blanket. She tucks it around Harper and tries to drift off to sleep herself, even though her mind fills with fantasies of the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'come closer' vibes this gives me are immaculate.


End file.
